Mimi
The mimi are a race of rodent-like people in the World of Shaston. Appearance The mimi come in two main subraces: wide-ears, with physical traits similar to those of mice, and long-ears, with those of rabbits. Despite these differences, both of these peoples are a part of the same race. Mimi wide-ears appear mostly human, but with short fur covering their bodies and some mouse-like features. They have very large and wide ears, with long noses and beady eyes. They have long, bald, nonprehensile tails. They are generally much smaller and more slender than other humanoids. Mimi long-ears appear like rabbits, with longer fur, shorter noses, and much longer ears. Their tails are much shorter and covered in fur, appearing like tufts of cotton. They are also notable for having very strong, muscular legs on average. Mimi often act much more timid than other races, likely a carryover of their prey ancestors. They can usually be found living humble lifestyles, although they occasionally become adventurers in order to see the world and learn new things. Lore and History The mimi have existed in the World of Shaston for a very long time, however they do not often make history or do anything particularly noteworthy. The mimi do not have their own distinct nation or culture, preferring to live among other races as peaceably as possible. As such, they have not played a major part in any great wars or other social movements, and no historical events have focused on them explicitly. Despite this, most mimi would argue that they make just as much of a contribution to society and history as any other race; they simply prefer to do so through their day-to-day activities and ordinary lifestyles. Mimi believe that there is great power in simple kindness and pleasure, and as such they strive to do all they can to bring joy and happiness to others in small and subtle ways. To them, a smile can - or at least should be able to - influence someone's life just as much as a war. Occasionally, a mimi will go into adventuring, usually in order to learn about and experience the world outside of their original geo-social sphere. As some may consider ending world-altering or -ending plots to be an occupational hazard of adventuring, mimi adventurers have therefore been involved in the defeating of a number of dark creatures. Traits and Statistics Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Age Mimi do not live very long lives, generally lasting around three decades. They mature at around the same rate as humans. Alignment Mimi tend to prefer the greater good, emphasizing service and self-sacrifice over their own needs. How they go about this can vary, and as such they can be either lawful or chaotic – though they are often not neutral in regard to the law. Size Mimi are slightly shorter than the average human, not including their large ears. Your size is medium. Speed Mimi are quicker and lighter of foot than most other creatures. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. Large Ears Your large ears allow you to hear sounds most others cannot. You have advantage on all Wisdom (Perception) and Intelligence (Investigation) checks that require hearing. In addition, if you are not proficient in Perception, you may add your proficiency bonus to your passive perception anyway. Cute Resembling a cute, small animal has its perks. You gain proficiency with the Persuasion skill. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. Subrace Mimi come in two main subraces, based off of two different kinds of animals. These are wide-ears and long-ears. Wide-Ear Mimi wide-ears are similar to mice: small and quiet, both to their detriment and their benefit. They go easily unnoticed by others, partially because of their natural stealth and partially because of their meek appearance. Ability Score Improvement Your Charisma score increases by 1. Unnoticed Your smaller stature and quite footsteps make you naturally stealthy and skilled with your hands. You gain proficiency in the Stealth and Slight of Hand skills. In addition, you have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks if you are unarmored. Almost Too Adorable Your naturally endearing appearance makes it difficult for you to frighten others. You have disadvantage on Charisma (Intimidation) checks. Long-Ear Mimi long-ears are similar to rabbits, possessing very strong legs and quick movements. They are much more athletic than their wide-eared counterparts, but not as good at being quiet or social. Ability Score Improvement Your Strength score increases by 1. Strong Legs Your legs allow you to jump further than the average person. You receive double the benefit from your Strength modifier when determining how high or long you can jump. Quick You gain proficiency with either the Acrobatics or Athletics skill. Impatient Your mind and body constantly want to move, making long conversations difficult for you to hold. You have disadvantage on Charisma (Persuasion) checks that take place over a long period of time, such as a meeting or discussion. Notable Mimi * Emmi - Wide-Ear - NPC in Myths and Legends and Receptionist at the GARDE * Reginald "Reg" Flargus - Wide-Ear - Player character in Myths and Legends: Lost in Thought Trivia * The mimi were inspired by similar mouse- and rabbit-like races in other fantasy settings. * Originally, the two subraces of mimi were going to be their own races. However, they ended up having so many similarities that it made more sense to make them subraces of a larger race. * The mimi were the fifth homebrew race created for the World of Shaston, after the unliving, corvir, redeemed, and skitterfolk.